cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan (Red Alert)
War of the Three Powers The Uprising |status = Exists *Becomes Empire of the Rising Sun before 1986 *Under Allied occupation }} Japan (日本 Nihon or Nippon, officially 日本国 Nippon-koku or "Nihon-koku") is an island country in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of China, Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea in the south. The kanji "日本" literally means "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes identified as the "Land of the Rising Sun"---this name actually refers to Japan's geographical location: east to all countries. Role in the Second and Third World Wars Since Adolf Hitler was erased from the timeline, Japan never became a member of the Axis-powers in the Red Alert timeline. Japan's involvement in the Second World War and the Third World War is unconfirmed. It is assumed to have been affiliated with the Allies in both conflicts. During the Third World War, Japan presumably helped the Allies, repulsed by the Soviet offensive in the Pacific. As well as the historical allegiance with powers like the UK and France. Strangely, the USS Arizona Memorial, which commemorates the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, is still present in this timeline. The independence of Korea during Third World War indicated that the Empire of Japan collapsed long before and gave independence to her colonies. War of the Three Powers See main article: Empire of the Rising Sun Soviet time travel experiments have altered the past, preventing the Hiroshima and Nagasaki Nuclear attacks and resulting in the creation of, by 1986, an Imperial Japan which was much more powerful than the Japanese Empire in our timeline. As a sign of Japan's new hegemony in the Asia-Pacific, including their holdings on Pearl Harbor and Hawaii, and superpower status, the country has styled itself the Empire of the Rising Sun. In this new timeline, Japan is at the forefront of modern technology, possessing all the resources, manpower and technology to rival the Soviet Union and Allied Forces. The empire sees it'self as the righteous owners of the world and therefore have had no friendly dialogue with any of the great powers. The empire has been amassing it's forces in secret and as a result neither great power sees them as a threat, a surprise attack on the port city of Vladivostok ended up in the all out offensive between all of the powers finally occurring, pushing the war beyond just the Allies vs Soviets The surprise attack on the Soviet Union came as so much as a surprise to the leaders that no effective counter could be organised until the Empire had started closing in on Moscow, only at the old satellite launch site "Krasna-45". Meanwhile the Rising sun also had an effective hold against the Allies, they have built monstrous floating bases capable of fielding entire invasion forces on them. It took the combined might of both powers to even have a chance at Challenging the Empire, although rather unsurprisingly after the subduing of the Rising sun, both powers were back at war.Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Allied Countries